


With this ring

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	With this ring

He knew the moment she started to pull at the ring on her left hand what she was going to do.

  
And he deserved it.


End file.
